


stimulate

by fiveyaaas



Series: when autumn comes [11]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: (more implied that they have already discussed them but there is some discussion here), (well actually just discussions of bondage), Bondage, But the timeline of it all isn’t clearly stated, Daddy Kink, Does not acknowledge season 2, Dom/sub Undertones, Edging, Established Relationship, F/M, Five is like 30s/40s, Kind of.... - Freeform, Kink Negotiation, Older Man/Younger Woman, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, PLEASE READ TAGS!, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, There’s a lot of kinks in here!, Training, Vibrators, Writing fiveya as married is the kinkiest part, as it is indeed....., so maybe???, yes i did write them as a married couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveyaaas/pseuds/fiveyaaas
Summary: His wedding ring was visible as he ran his finger up her thigh, which was layered in a thin sheet of sweat from just finishing up an hour of combat training. Five kept the room he had taken her to just then scarce for a reason, she’d imagine. She’d always assumed her husband would keep a room like this in case of an emergency, a much more serene alternative to the one she had been locked in three years ago. Vanya had never assumed he would have kept it for training purposes.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: when autumn comes [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941919
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77
Collections: Harcest Fall Festival: Fiveya Kinktober 2020





	stimulate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pacoca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacoca/gifts).



> Gifting this to pacoca because this was one of the fics she asked to look at! Her art and her writing regularly destroy me, and she’s seriously the sweetest person. I regularly think of her as like.... the cool soccer mom of the fiveyas, just cheering us on when we write or make art or whatever else. I am so thankful to have her as a friend, and I hope she likes this!!! 
> 
> Also, as far as warnings go, I wouldn’t say there are any, but make sure to read through the tags because there’s quote a few kinks in here and I don’t want anyone to be uncomfortable!!

His wedding ring was visible as he ran his finger up her thigh, which was layered in a thin sheet of sweat from just finishing up an hour of combat training. Five kept the room he had taken her to just then scarce for a reason, she’d imagine. She’d always assumed her husband would keep a room like this in case of an emergency, a much more serene alternative to the one she had been locked in three years ago. Vanya had never assumed he would have kept it for  _ training  _ purposes. 

Of course, this wasn’t ordinary training, she suspected. 

The room was undoubtedly meant to be calming. Though it was very sparsely furnished, there was a small bed with plush pillows and a comforter set to one side of the room. At one point, Vanya wondered if it was meant to act as some sort of clinic. Along one wall was a cabinet and counter combination where a clinician could easily keep tongue depressors and rubber gloves. He had lit vanilla and lavender candles and set them on the counter, and she had a suspicion what was actually kept in the cabinets, making her cheeks flush. 

It occurred to her as well that only Five could ever possibly come unprompted into this room as there was not a single door or window. 

“Is this a sex room?” She asked him loudly. 

Five laughed, “That wasn’t its original intention.” 

“Is this a sex room  _ now _ ?” She amended.

He raised his brows. “It’s really meant to be here in case your stress levels require you to have a safe place immediately, and I am unable to get you to somewhere outside of the city.”

“Then why are we training here?”

“It’s meant to be calming for one. There’s a variety of ways I can monitor noise levels, it is as clean and comfortable as possible… I even painted the walls this pale blue color that supposedly keeps people from stressing as much.” 

It was certainly much nicer than what she had been locked in. Still. “Why do you think I need something calming for training?”

“We’re focusing more on training strong emotions,” he said vaguely. “Normally, I train you three hours a day. Because of the nature of this exercise though, I encourage you at any moment it becomes too much to tell me so. If you’d like, we could have a particular word.”

“A safe word,” Vanya guessed. “Okay, so this  _ is  _ a sex thing?”

“A little,” he finally admitted. “But this isn’t supposed to be about sex, it’s about keeping your emotions, therefore your powers, under control.” 

“So, you’re going to edge me?” 

He frowned. “I wouldn’t say it quite like  _ that. _ ”

“You’re meaning to tell me this isn’t some weird kink where you keep me trapped in a room only you could feasibly get in and out of and monitor me sleeping on some nanny cam and is  _ actually _ training?”

“Of course not,” Five scowled, finally appearing rattled. “There are no cameras in here at all. And obviously this is  _ actually  _ training. If I was just trying to spice up our sex life, I can assure you that I would word it that way.” 

She gripped his hand. “Okay, fine. Do what you want. As far as safe words go, will me just asking you to stop suffice?” 

He nodded. “Of course. If it becomes too much, just tell me.” He gently settled her against the pillows, pulling her legs apart. “Would you be more comfortable with or without clothes?”

“Without,” she breathed, wondering if she was supposed to disrobe herself. She pulled off the t-shirt she had worn in training. At his lack of objection, she abandoned the rest of her clothes as well. 

He folded the clothing up, and when she frowned heavily at the gesture, he explained, “It will affect the environment otherwise.”

“I’m starting to believe the assassin thing more actually.”

He rolled his eyes, settling the clothes down a safe distance from the candles on the counter. “Because people do tend to lie about being killers.” 

“I’m just deeply concerned how clinical this feels.”

He turned around, eyebrows furrowing. “Are you joking or serious? Because I can be less clinical if you’d like.” 

She quickly explained she wasn’t being serious, realizing that Five was not used to this particular environment either. They regularly tried new things, but Five genuinely seemed to be treating this like it was training. Which was both endearing and hilarious. She was well aware that he’d realize pretty soon there was absolutely no way this could be an effective mode of training. 

“Alright,” he said, pulling a box out of the cabinet in a fluid motion. She realized that she had been completely right in her assumption earlier, though she could also see a fair amount of supplies in there that served the purpose of this as an emergency shelter. 

“Do you keep sex toys in all your doomsday prepping stashes?” 

He ignored her question, asking one of his own. “Are you more comfortable with rope, silk ties, or handcuffs? Or none of those?”

“Uh, surprise me.” 

He made a face like she had answered the question wrong and it deeply offended him, carrying the box with him back to the bed and setting it down on the nightstand beside her. 

“Actually, can we not do bondage just yet? Can I just lean against you?”

“Of course!” He lifted her up, settling in behind her and let her get comfortable. “Do you want to wait to use toys too?”

She shook her head, and he kissed the back of it before leaning over and grabbing one at random. 

“Okay, Vanya,” he said softly, breath hot on her ear. “Here are the rules. I will touch you, however you want me to, but if I notice your powers slipping at all, I stop until you have them completely under control. Is that fair?”

She nodded shakily, and he kissed her head again. “We can go as long as you want, just ask to stop when you want to stop.”

“Five?”

“Yeah?”

She didn’t know how to word the question she wanted to ask, and she felt her face warm. He tipped her chin back, searching her gaze. “Do you not want to do this, Vanya?”

She hastily answered, face flushing purple, “I want to, but if we stop the training, can we still…?”

“Oh,” he laughed, startled. “Yes, of course.”

He brushed his thumb against her pinkened cheek. “You know you don’t have to be shy about this kind of thing, right?”

She leaned more heavily against his chest, sinking down enough that she could easily look up at him. “Before you, I never really… did much, with anyone.”

He combed her hair with his fingers, and she leaned into his touch. “Always tell me if it gets to be too much.”

“It’s not that, it’s just… Sometimes, it’s overwhelming, how much we missed.”

His eyes filled with understanding. “I’m here now, Vanya.” 

“And you’ll always be here?”

“As long as I am possibly able to be here, I’ll be here.”

With a little adjusting, she got him to where she was tucked against his chest, him curled against her like spoons. “This already feels like we’ve foregone training,” he commented wryly. 

“If you take off your clothes, are you going to fold those too?” Being curled up in such a familiar position made her able to tease him without much thought. 

“I didn’t want to upset the environment I created,” he protested, and she could hear the frown in his voice. 

She craned her neck to meet his gaze, “Just accept this isn’t training, Five.”

“It  _ is _ ,” he insisted. 

“Take off your pants, and please do not fold them or I’m telling Klaus about it.”

He rolled his eyes, unclothing himself quickly before settling back against her. “You’ve become belligerent in less than ten minutes.”

“Do you not like my belligerence?”

“I  _ love _ your belligerence, but I also have gotten whiplash from it.”

She smiled, leaning back a little to watch him flick the vibrator on. 

“You remember the rules?” His voice was calm. She could hear the steady hum of the toy and the pounding of Five’s heart, letting her be aware he was affected too. 

She nodded, and he pressed the toy against her. 

Vanya closed her eyes, concentrating as well as she could. She had held back a yelp when he first pressed the vibrator against her, but she could sense her power wanting to do much more than let out a startled noise. She envisioned the ceiling toppling down on them, feeling fear for-

He pulled away. She sat up, turing around in confusion, and he flicked his gaze to the cracks in the ceiling. 

“Oh,” she breathed. “I got nervous.”

He raised a brow. “Nervous?”

“It’s just if the walls start caving in-“

“I’d blink us out of here. Is there any other reason you felt nervous?”

She shook her head. He nodded. “As far as I can tell, you were able to get a grasp on your control almost instantaneously. Well done. That’s my wife, so in control-“

“Then you have to keep touching me,” she blurted, cutting him off, and he laughed, guiding her back to laying down. She jerked her hips back, trying to encourage him to go back to touching her, feeling him hard against her.

She whimpered as he pressed the toy back to her. He murmured encouragement to her, moving to touch her the hood of her clit, reaching where she tended to be just a little too sensitive, the humming was becoming too much-

The glass encasing the candles shattered, and she pitifully tried to pull him back to her, a sharp whimper escaping her throat. He frowned, and she realized that the cabinets were opening and closing like a poltergeist had gotten to them in her pleading. 

“Can you not use the vibrator?” He switched the toy off, clearly noticing the sound had affected her. She breathed in and out, counting her breaths. The cabinets stopped moving. 

“Nicely done.” 

She might hit him. 

“Don’t pout,” he chided, moving to thumb over where he’d been touching instead. Without the hum of the toy, she could focus her attention easier to just his steady heart beat. He was calmer now, and she wondered if she could change that. She pressed her ass back against him, grinding into his erection.

He grunted in surprise, encircling an arm around her to keep her up against him, rubbing his thumb over her clit and murmuring praise softly into her ear. His heartbeat remained steady, but it was speeding as she moved against him. When she whined softly, he jerked his hips against her, telling her she was doing  _ so _ good. 

Vanya focused all of the control she had learned over all the training he had given her, paying attention only to their heartbeats and the way they seemed to beat together. His hand was working her quickly now, varying the pressure and speed, likely in hopes that it would rile her up. Even though he had been with her for years, knew exactly what she liked, she was determined, and, by this point, she was pretty certain he was the one struggling with control. 

“You’re doing so well,” Vanya mocked, mainly because she was pretty sure she could somehow beat him in a game that he was not even supposed to be competing in. “You take care of me so well.”

He made a strangled noise, clutching her tightly to him, clearly not minding if he lost at all. Her eyes fluttered closed, taking in what she was feeling and hearing instead. She kept herself trained on their heartbeats for control, but she let herself truly succumb to the sensations he was bringing her. She wondered if Five would be able to stop himself once she got close, and then she wondered if she’d beg him to let her finish if he actually could. 

One of the candles knocked over, the wax breaking after the glass had already broken before. They both whimpered as he pulled away, and she imagined he had to be pretty devoted to the task. She was pretty certain that she would have to beg, then.

“Just try to keep your breathing still,” Five encouraged, running the hand that had been inside of her along her back, trying to soothe her. “You’re doing so well, V. I’m so proud of you.” 

The wall cracked behind them. 

Five snorted, “I’m pretty sure that the fact that I now have physical evidence of your praise kink, which I will see every time I see that wall, has added ten years to my life expectancy.” 

She made a small noise of complaint, and he kissed her shoulder. “You’re doing fine. Seven, I promise. Just try to relax, okay?” He moved his lips to kiss her cheek, cuddling up to her from behind again. “You’re doing so well, such a good girl.” 

She knew he was attempting to get her to react again with only words, but she managed to keep her powers from taking control. “If I was such a good girl,” she grumbled. “You would still be touching me.” 

He ran his fingers over her torso, dipping down just enough that her breath hitched but not touching her in a way that would release her ache at all. “Do you want to stop training?” Five offered her, lightly tickling her. She jerked back at the movement, and his voice was strained as he continued, “We could stop training, and I could make you feel good without restraint at all, sweetheart.” 

She realized Five absolutely wanted to stop training, that he wanted very much to touch her without restraint and likely to be able to fuck her. Vanya felt another sense of power, one that wouldn’t ever end the world but might end her husband nonetheless. “I like the training,” Vanya told him innocently. “I like how in control it’s making me feel.”

Why she felt in control was entirely relevant. 

Five made a small noise, but he replied, choked, “That’s good, Vanya. I’m glad for it.”

She was well-aware he couldn’t see the way she smiled, throwing in a final card that would absolutely make him admit defeat and say they weren’t training at all and that this was absolutely just a sex thing. “Thank you, Daddy.”

Five cleared his throat, “You’re welcome, sweetheart.”

She turned around to face him, nuzzling against his neck, “You take such good care of me. I’m so lucky to have you.”

His heartbeat stuttered, indicating his resolve was quickly fading. “I’m lucky to have you too, V,” he told her, kissing the crown of her head. 

Apparently, all it took was for her to make a soft whimper as he settled his hand against her back.   


He laid her down against the bed, fastening himself between her thighs and growling, “Training is over.” 

“Admit it wasn’t training,” Vanya giggled, wrapping her legs around his torso easily. 

“It  _ was _ training,” he said, glancing down and groaning as he saw the way she was glistening underneath him. “How are you real? How is it possible to react this much?”

“Tell me it wasn’t training,” Vanya tried to argue, but her voice hitched as he gathered her slickness into his fingers. 

“Not doing it because it  _ was.” _

“Daddy, please?”

Five scowled.

“Say it,” she pleaded . 

He rolled his eyes before acquiescing, “It was meant to be training, but it didn’t work. Happy?”

“You always make me happy.” 

“You’re the worst.” 

Vanya frowned. 

“You already know you’re my favorite,” Five grumbled, reaching down so he could guide himself to her. “I don’t know why you insist on making me say it at all hours of the day.”

“I absolutely didn’t tell you to say that,” Vanya said, both of them sighing in relief at the sensation of him pushing inside of her. “You s-said that on your own.”

He grinned, “Well, you are my favorite. You did so well today, I’m so proud of-“

“You’re trying to get my praise kink to damage the walls again, aren’t you?” 

“In my defense, it worked.” 

(In his defense, it did.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading, and happy day 10 of kinktober!!!🎃🍁🍂 We are basically a third of the way through at this point, and I have loved writing these fics a lot!!! 
> 
> Make sure to check out the fivevanya tumblr for fiveya week information 👉😎👉


End file.
